The invention relates to a process for the preparation of a cosmetically usable extract from marine ooze and a product including an extract from marine ooze, and its use.
Organ extracts and plant extracts have been popular additives and, if experts feel, efficient additives for years, specifically for cosmetic products of very different types. It is known to employ balneological packs and facial masks on the basis of marine ooze. Superior-value products such as cosmetic creams, lotions, and cosmetic liquids could not be prepared because of the high insoluble proportions in the marine ooze.
A process for the preparation of an extract from German Sea ooze is known from the German Patent 31 13 287. The disadvantage of this process is that it incorporates only some part of the efficient ingredients of the German Sea ooze and, therefore, is only of a limited efficiency. Also, the process involves comparatively high expenditure in implementing it.
A cosmetic creme facial mask including marine ooze and a process for its preparation has been known from DE 3 221 502 A1. The cosmetic creme facial mask contains 10-40% of dried marine ooze. Both an oil-in-water creme and a water-in-oil creme may be used as a basis of the creme. The marine ooze is selected in such a way that mineral particles 50-100 xcexcm in size are contained. To prepare the creme facial mask, the dry ooze is added to the emulsion when still hot after the creme basis is emulsified and, subsequently, the emulsion is stirred when cold. The facial mask serves for care and massage. At the same time, a cosmetic effect makes itself felt because of the ooze ingredients fed in by the dry ooze.
It is the object of the invention to provide an extract from marine ooze and a process for the preparation of a cosmetically used extract from marine ooze which achieves substantially better yields and is implementable at a lower expenditure.